Lucario (SSBB)
thumb|260px 'Lucario ' (jap. Name: ルカリオ, Rukario) ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Man sagt, er sei eine Neuplatzierung von Mewtu aus Super Smash Bros. Melee, obwohl seine Kampfart sich grundlegend von Mewtus unterscheidet. Während er eigentlich ein Pokémon vom Typ Kampf/Stahl ist, bestehen fast sämtliche von Lucario´s Attacken aus seiner Fähigkeit die "Aura" von Lebewesen wahrzunehmen. Sein Kampfstil ähnelt also in manchen Punkten Mewtus Psycho-Attacken, jedoch mit verschiedenen Techniken die an Kampfkünste erinnern. Lucario ist das zweite spielbare Pokémon, das die menschliche Sprache beherrscht und diese über Telepathie übermittelt (das erste war Mewtu, obwohl die Sprache dort nur in der japanischen Version von Meele vorkommt). Er ist außerdem das erste Pokémon im Spiel, das zwei Typen hat (die anderen sind Glurak vom Typ Feuer/Flug und Bisaknosp vom Typ Pflanze/Gift) und das erste Pokémon vom Typ Kampf. Wie bei Mewtu basiert seine Stimme auf telephatischen Fähigkeiten, wie sie z.B. im Film "Lucario und das Geheimnis von Mew", auch wenn es so scheint, dass es mehr spricht als Mewtu, besonders wenn es seinen Ultra-Smash durchführt und die Siegesposen einnimmt (besonders bei den Siegesposen ist es auffällig, das er seinen Mund bewegt, während er redet). Eine Besonderheit bei Lucario stellt die Kraft seiner Attacken dar, die größer sind umso mehr Schaden Lucario im Laufe des Kampfes erlitten hat. Der Anstieg der Kraft endet bei einer Schadensanzeige von 182 %. Des weiteren steigt die Kraft der Attacken, wenn Lucario in einem Kampf zurückliegt, das heißt seine Attacken sind effektiver, wenn er mit einem kleinen Nachteil kämpft. Leider bedeutet dies jedoch auch, dass er Kraft verliert, wenn er an der Spitze eines Kampfes steht. Aufgrund seiner wirkungsvollen Aura-Wirkung, die die Stärke von Attacken vergrößert, umso schwächer Lucario ist und sein ausgeglichenes Kampfverhalten zwischen Balance und Kraft machen ihn zu einem beliebtem Kämpfer (Gruppe B; Platz 11). Freischalten Um Lucario freizuschalten, muss eine der folgenden Bedingungen erfüllt worden sein: * spiele 100 Kämpfe in Brawl, dann besiege Lucario * absolviere alle 5 Level von Scheiben-Smash mit einem Charakter (kann sowohl mit einem als auch mit zwei Spielern gemacht werden) und besiege dann Lucario * "rekrutiere" Lucario im Subraum-Emissär (in der Welt: Gipfel) Eigenschaften Kraft und Schnelligkeit sind bei Lucario für gewöhnlich in einem ausbalancierten Gleichgewicht. Trotzdem ist es aufgrund seiner risikoreichen Kampfart (mehr Schaden = mehr Stärke) sehr schwer einen guten K.O. zu erbringen. Lucario ist zu sehr auf direkte Attacken und K.O.s nahe der Blastline (Grenze der Stage, Charakter geht bei überschreiten K.O.) angewiesen, da seine Attacken nur geringe Wirkung zeigen, wenn seine Schadensanzeige zu niedrig ist. Des weiteren kann er keine Attacken mit der Wirkungsweise eines Meteor-Smashs einsetzen (ausgenommen des Ultra-Smashs). Allerdings sind seine Luftattacken schnell, richten genug Schaden an und besitzen genügend Reichweite.Des weiteren ist mit ihm einfach durch simple Schlagabläufe hohen Schaden beim Gegner zu erzielen, wehalb die meiste seiner offensiven Kraft auf simplen Aneinanderreihungen von Schlägen basiert. In Sachen defensives Vorgehen ist Lucario ein klares Mittelgewicht, weshalb es leicht ist ihn vertikal (nach oben) über die Blastline ins K.O. zu befördern. Lucario hat die 11.-beste horizontale Ausdauer und die 16.-beste vertikale Ausdauer (die Platzierungen bedeuten, wie schwer es für einen Angriefer ist Lucario seitlich oder nach oben ins K.O. zu befördern), was es sehr schwer macht ihn in ein K.O. zu befördern. Da die meisten von Lucarios Attacken auf Aura basieren, kämpft er mit kleinen aufeinander folgenden Hieben, die lange bestehen können. Das bedeutet, dass Lucario sehr gut defensiv schlagen und blocken kann. Lucario´s Aura-Attacken gewinnen proportional zum erlittenenen Schaden an Kraft und richten sich auch nach Vor- bzw. Nachteilen. Einer der am meisten benutzen Schlagabläufe ist das einfache Aufeinanderfolgen von Neutralen Angriffen. Seine Spezialattacke Doppelteam ist die stärkste Counter-Attacke (Attacke, bei der der Spieler ausweicht wenn er getroffen wird, und dann denn Angreifer mit einem starken Angriff attackiert). Des weiteren kann sie Lucario vor sämtlichen Angriffen schützen, als wenn er unsterblich wäre.Zwei seiner Luftangriffe, Luftangriff seitlich und Luftangriff hoch, können zu einem wirkungsvollen Combo ausgebaut werden, die der "Wall of Pain" (das Herrausdrängen des Gegners aus dem Spielfeld nur mit seitlichen Luftattacken) in nichts nachstehen. Lucario´s Kennzeichen, die Spezialattacke Aurasphäre ist eine sehr starkes Projektil, das großen Schaden anrichtet, wenn es voll aufgeladen ist (dies hängt jedoch auch davon ab, wie groß Lucario´s erlittener Schaden ist). Während die Sphäre sich auflädt, kann sie sogar Gegner treffen, die in unmittelbarer Nähe zu ihr stehen. Sein Wandsprung ist der höchste und weiteste im ganzen Spiel, er kann damit sogar zwischen den zwei Wachtürmen auf der Stage Shadow Moses einen unmittelbaren Wandsprung, d.h. ohne zwischenzeitlichen Bodenkontakt oder bestimmte Spezialattacken, die Distanzen überwinden können.Er hat zudem eine Wandhaftung (haften an einem Vorsprung für bestimmte Zeit; nicht zu verwechseln mit hängen an einer Kante) von 5 Sekunden; das ist die längste von allen Characteren.Eine weitere nützliche Eigenschaft ist das kriechen, das nur bestimmte Kämpfer ausführen können (z.B. Snake) und eine der schnellsten und längsten Rollen im Spiel. Lucario ist ein Character, dessen Kampfeffizienz abhängig vom Aufbau und Aufrechterhalten seiner Aura-Kraft ist, die er im Laufe eines Kampfes sammelt, bis er mit großer Warscheinlichkeit einen Gegner ausschalten kann. Er hatte alle Mittel, um diese Taktik erfolgreich durchzuführen, jedoch könnte es schwer für einen Lucario-Spieler sein im Spiel absichtlich zurückzuliegen, um die Kraft der Aura voll auszuschöpfen.Es kann jedoch sehr wirksam sein, die gesammelte Kraft in einem gebündelten Angriff auf einen Gegner loszulassen. Aura Lucario ist der einzige Kämpfer, dessen Attacken auf Aura basieren, die an Kraft gewinnen, je höher der erlittene Schaden von Lucario ist. Bei einem erlittenen Schaden von 182% stoppt der Zuwachs von Energie, jedoch sind Lucario´s Angriffe nun bereits doppelt so stark wie vorher. Die Kraft seiner Attacken hängt jedoch auch davon ab, ob Lucario im Kampf gerade hinten oder vorne liegt: Ein schlechte Platzierung baut die Energie der Aura weiter auf, eine gute Platzierung lässt diese zurückgehen. Lucario´s Aura hört auf zu Wachsen, wenn er als letztplatzierter Spieler im Kampf 2 Punkte hinter dem 3. Spieler liegt (im Kampf mit drei Kämpfern 2 Punkte hinter dem 2.-platzierten). Gleiches gilt auch für das Gegenteil: Die Kraft hat ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht, wenn Lucario als 1.-platzierter mit 2 Punkten führt und hört auf zu fallen. Im Kampf mit nur zwei Spielern setzt der selbe Effekt ein, sobald der Gegner einen großen Vorsprung hat. Auf der anderen Seite ist er sehr schwach und anfällig gegenüber Attacken, wenn er über einen großen Vorteil verfügt und sein Gegner weit hinter ihm liegt. Wenn man dieses Aura-Bedingungen mit in die Berechnungen seiner Kampfkraft einbezieht ergibt sich ein klares Bild: Bei einem erlittenen Schaden von 182% und einem Nachteil von maximal 2. Punkten ist er der stärkste Kämpfer im ganzen Spiel und bei einer Schadensanzeige von 0% und mindestens 2 Punkten Vorsprung einer der Schlechtesten. Ein geübter Spieler kann es möglicherweise meistern bei einer Schadensanzeige von 182% nicht ausgeschaltet zu werden und seine Gegner mit zerstörerischen Aura-Angriffen zu attackieren, jedoch stellt das die meisten Anfänger auf eine harte Probe und macht Lucario daher eher zu einem gewöhnungsbedürftigen Charakter. Bei solch einer hohen Schadensanzeige empfiehlt sich zunehmend eine defensive "Hit-and-Run"-Taktik (Angreifen und Abhauen) Wenn man bedenkt, dass Lucario mit 0% erlittenen Schaden praktisch über keine Angriffskraft verfügt, muss dieses Element von erfahrenen Spielern auf jeden Fall ausgenutzt werden um den Sieg zu erringen. Mit voll aufgeladener Aura ist Lucario in der Lage z.B. Bowser mit einem geschickten seitwärts Smash (nicht aufgeladen) auszuschalten, obwohl Bowser gerade einmal eine Schadensanzeige von knapp unter 30% hat. Jede von Lucario´s Aura-Angriffen richtet im voll aufgeladenen Zustand unterschiedlich viel Schaden an. Attacken Lucario ist der einzige Charakter, dessen Angriffe mit zunehmenden erlittenen Schaden stärker werden. Außerdem erhöht die Aure seine Reichweite. Normal *Neutral: Lucario schwenkt seine Hand, führt einen Hieb aus und schlägt dann nach oben. Jede diese Attacke wird von blauer Aura begleitet und bewegt Lucario ein Stück vorwärts. Der erste Schlag kann gut mit anderen Attacken kombiniert werden, besonders mit Griffen. Einzelner Schaden: 1. Schlag - 2% Schaden; 2. Schlag 1% Schaden; 3. Schlag 4% Schaden; insgesamt 7% Schaden. Bei einem erlittenen Schaden von 170% verursacht der Neutrale Angriff in voller Ausführung insgesamt 14% Schaden mit der Tendenz eines hohen Knockbacks (starker Angriff, der einen geschwächten Gegner leicht ins K.O. befördern kann) *Laufattacke: Lucario rutsch auf einem Bein vorwärts und verteilt kleine Schläge. Eine der wenigen Attacken, die keine Aura beinhalten. Wie die meisten Laufattacken sehr anfällig gegenüber Schildgriffen (Schild aktivieren und abgeblockten Gegner greifen) *Stark runter: Fegt mit einem Bein über den Boden (Fußangel) und trifft dabei auch Gegner die hinter ihm stehen. Aus seinen Pfoten strömt beim Angriff Aura. Verursacht normalerweise 5% Schaden, bei einem erlitten Schaden von 166% verursacht es jedoch 9%. *Stark seitwärts: Presst seine Hände zusammen und lässt zwei kleine Aura-Impulse aus ihnen entweichen. Verursacht im normalen Zustand 9% Schaden, wenn beide Impulse treffen und hört bei einem erlitten Schaden von 167% auf zu wachsen. In diesem Zustand richtet es 18% Schaden an. *Stark oben: Führt einen schnelle Tritt aus, der in einem Bogen über sein Kopf verläuft. Normaler Zustand: 4% Schaden; Zustand bei 170% erlittenen Schaden: 8% Spezialangriffe *Aurasphäre (normal): Aufladbarer Angriff, der Gegnern in unmittelbarer Nähe schon beim Aufladen Schaden zufügen kann. Abgefeuert bewegt sich die Kugel auf gerader Linie, wobei Schaden und Geschwindigkeit von Lucarios Schaden abhängig sind *Kraftwelle (seitlich): Starker Angriff, der sowohl im Nahkampf, als auch aus Entfernung eingesetzt werden kann. Kann bei eigenem Schaden von min. 50% Gegner gut aus dem Bild befördern. *Turbotempo (oben): Lucario springt, Flugrichtung mit Contros Stick kontrollierbar. *Doppelteam (unten): Konterangriff von Lucario. Wird es während der Attacke von einem Gegner angegriffen, schlägt es zurück. Konterschaden abhängig von Stärke des gekonterten Angriffes und Lucarios eigenem Schaden. *Aurasturm (Ultra-Smash): Lucario springt in die Luft über die Stage und entfesselt einen Strahl, der einen, wenn man getroffen wurde festhält und stetig Schaden anrichtet. Den Strahl kann man mithilfe des Contros Sticks steuern. Empfehlenswert ist es , dies zu tun, bevor der Aurasturm entfesselt wurde, da Lucario dann noch viel beweglicher ist. *ultra smash : Lucario verwandelt sich in Mega- lucario und errichtet viel Schaden Verspotten *Hoch: Er steigt in die Luft und brüllt, während blaue Aura seinen Körper umgibt. *Seitwärts: Bewegt seine Pfoten (ähnlich wie beim Tai-Chi) und streckt eine nach vorne, aus der blaue Aura strömt. *Runter: nimmt eine Kampfkunst-Pose ein (ähnlich wie bei Link) Siegesposen *macht eine Kampfkunst-Bewegung und stellt sich auf ein Bein während Aura aus seinen Pfoten kommt *blickt zur Seite und streckt eine Pfote aus, aus der Aura strömt *faltet seine Hände zusammen, aus denen Aura strömt *dreht dem Spieler den Rücken zu, schaut diesen jedoch über die Schulter hinweg an und klatscht mit Aura-Händen Weiteres *Baseballschläger: streckt Schläger nach vorne und schwingt ihn während einer Drehung hinter seinem Rücken nach vorne *Franklin Badge: trägt Franklin Badge in der Mitte seines Körpers auf dem Oberkörperfell *Ausrutschen: landet ausgestreckt auf rücken und bleibt eine Weile mit den Händen abgestützt sitzen *Superscharfes Curry: hält Hände vor Mund und setzt einen Fuß vor und zurück *Feuerwaffen: normal *Erscheinen: Lucario schwebt langsam auf die Stage nieder *Musik (nach beenden des Klassik oder All-Star Modus): Team Galaktik Battle *Endbild Klassisch: Luacario steht auf der Letzten Station, im Hintergrund sieht man den Sternenhimmel, und hält eine aufgeladen Aurasphäre in den Händen *Endbild All-Star: Lucario spielt mit den anderen Pokémon eine Pinata und schwinkt den Baseballschläger zum Schlag auf einen Party-Ball Einsatz im Trainings-Modus Da Lucario´s Attacke Aura-Sphäre selbst dann Schaden anrichtet, wenn sie von ihm noch in den Händen gehalten wird, ist es möglich im Stage-Editor eine bestimmte Stage zu konstruieren, die den Gegner zurück zur Sphäre schleudert, so dass dieser unendlich viel Schaden erhält. Rolle in "Der Subraum-Emmisär" Da das Schlachtschiff Halberd, das in der Vorgeschichte von der Subraum-Armee übernommen wurde, gerade im Kampf mit der Great Fox die vereiste Spitze eines hohen Berges überfliegt, erklimmt der eigentliche Besitzer der Halberd,Meta Knight, zusammen mit den Ice Climbers, die er auf dem Weg nach oben antrifft, den Gipfel. Oben angekommen entdeckt er Lucario, der in Meditation vertieft ist. Um Meta Knight auf die Probe zu stellen kämpft er mit diesem, während die Ice Climbers nervös zuschauen. Nach dem Kampf erweckt der Gewinner sein gegenüber aus dem Trophäenstatus und schüttelt mit ihm als Zeichen der Verbündung die Hände.In diesem Moment rammt die Halberd die in Bedrängnis geratene Great Fox in die Spitze des Berges und Meta Knight und Lucario springen an Bord des feindlichen Schlachtschiffs, während die Ice Climbers von einer Eislawine ins Tal gestürzt werden, wo bereits die große Gruppe (Mario,Link,Kirby,Pit,Ike,Lucas,Pokémon-Trainer...) auf sie wartet.Nachdem die beiden es geschafft haben, heimlich an Bord des Schlachtschiffes zu gelangen, entdeckt Lucario dank seine Fähigkeit die Aura von Lebewesen zu spüren Snake, der sich in einer Kist versteckt. Kurz bevor der überraschte Snake und Meta Knight einen Kampf beginnen wollen, schreitet Lucario ein und macht sie auf die kommenden Primiden aufmerksam. Bereits kurze Zeit später erreicht das Trio den Raum, wo die Trophäen von Zelda und Peach gefangen sind, die sich durch Dämmerpartikel in böse Ebenbilder von diesen verwandeln und Meta Knight,Snake und Lucario attackieren. Nachdem die beiden Klone von den Kämpfern vernichtet wurden und Zelda und Peach aus ihrem Trophäenstatus geholt wurden, macht sich das Trio auf zur Brücke der Halberd, während Peach und Zelda (später Shiek) sich ihren eigenen Weg suchen. Oben angekommen entdecken die drei Kämpfer eine Gruppe von Mr. Game and Watch´s die das Schlachtschiff steuern. Mit vereinten Kräften schleudern sie alle Mr. Game and Watch´s aus den Fenster, so dass diese auf den Vorderteil des Schiffes fallen, wo sich bereits Peach, Shiek und Fox (der sich mit einem Airwing aus der kollabierten Great Fox gerettet hat) eingetroffen haben. Plötzlich zerfallen die Mr. Game and Watch´s in Dämmerpartikel die sich daraufhin sofort zu Duon zusammensetzen. Nun stoßen Snake und Lucario zusammen mit Falco zur Gruppe (Meta Knight bleibt oben auf der Brücke) und stellen sich Duon. Nachdem dieser besiegt wurde, zerfällt er in viele Einzelteile und eine Trophäe von Mr. Game and Watch, die zurück ins Leben gerufen wird. Da Peach Mr. Game and Watch so niedlich findet, schließt sich dieser kurzerhand der Gruppe an. Währenddessen landet Meta Knight langsam sein Schlachtschiff am Fuß des Gipfels, wo die Gruppe immer noch steht und das Geschehen beobachtet. Später ist Lucario am Eingang des Subraums wählbar und wird von Tabuh zurück in eine Trophäe verwandelt. Du musst seine Trophäe in einer der Subraum-Levels finden, damit du ihn im finalen Kampf gegen Tabuh einsetzen kannst bzw. das große Labyrinth mit ihm zu durchqueren. Spezielle Sticker *Glurak Arm;Bein Angriff +10 *Deoxys Hieb Angriff +10 *Entei Feuer Angriff +20 *Goldini Bein Angriff +4 *Schluppuck Elektrizität Angriff +16 *Pummeluff Körper;Schleudern Angriff +31 *Jirachi Arm,Bein Angriff +7 *Mauzi Hieb Angriff +5 *Metagross Startresistenz +23 *Mew Körper,Schleudern +4 *Lavados Feuer Angriff +20 *Pokémon Trainer Arm;Bein Angriff +13 *Sterndu Direkt Angriff +3 *Togepi Körper;Schleudern Angriff +11 *Flemmli Feuer Angriff +8 *Box Boxer Aura Angriff +26E *Endivie Aura Angriff +13 *Chozo Statue Aura Angriff +25 *Knochentrocken Aura Angriff +17 *Lakitu Aura Angriff +6 *Lucario Aura Angriff +41 *Mampfaxo Aura Angriff +13 *Rachel Aura Angriff +11 *Rayquaza Aura Angriff +24 *Starman Aura Angriff +6 Farbvarianten *Grundversion: hellblaues Fell mit schwarzen Streifen und grauweißem Oberkörperfell *Lucario rot: helles violettblaues Fell mit leicht rötlichen Streifen und rotem Oberkörperfell *Lucario blau: gebleichtes,hellblaues Fell mit dunkelblauen Streifen und gebleichtem, hellblauen Oberkörperfell *Lucario silber: silbergraues Fell mit schwarzen Streifen und silbergrauem Oberkörperfell *Lucario grün tannengrünes Fell mit schwarzen Streifen und olivgrünen Oberkörperfell Trivia * Lucario ist einer der drei Charaktere die es schaffen in einem kurzen Sprung drei Luftangriffe auszuführen (einmal seitwärts und zweimal runter).Die anderen beiden sind Meta Knight und Luigi. * Lucario´s kriechen errinnert an die Position die er im Film "Lucario und das Geheimnis von Mew" einnimmt um die Fährte von Pikachu aufzunehmen. Galerie Lucario_und_die_Aura.jpeg|Lucario mit der Aura Lucario_und_der_Aura-Strahl.jpeg|Lucarios Super-Smash en:Lucario (SSBB) es:Lucario (SSBB) fr:Lucario (Brawl) Kategorie:Charaktere (SSBB) Kategorie:Pokémon-Universum